In general, the laundry-treating apparatus refers to a collective term of home appliances capable of washing or drying laundry, or washing and drying the laundry.
In the laundry-treating apparatus, laundry washing removes contaminants from the laundry via interaction between water and detergent. Drying of laundry removes moisture contained in laundry via a hot air supply device provided in the laundry-treating apparatus.
Conventionally, a laundry-treating apparatus includes a cabinet forming an appearance, a laundry receiving portion provided in the cabinet for receiving laundry, a laundry inlet defined in the cabinet for communicating with the laundry receiving portion, and a door for opening and closing the laundry inlet.
In the conventional laundry-treating apparatus, the door is generally pivotable about a vertical axis formed along a vertical direction of the cabinet.